greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Thalon
History Origin Thalon was born on the planet Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe and lived by the years of the 31st Century. At this point in history, the Qwardians had fallen on hard times due to a terrible civil war that engulfed their planets surface which was waged between the Weaponers of Qward and their warrior counterparts known as the Thunderers of Qward. This war left the planet in ruin and stripped the world of its natural resources for countless generations in order to fuel the war effort. In this harsh and brutal environment emerged Thalon who was a member of the Weaponers of Qward. He was notable for a number of personality traits as he was not only cunning but ruthless and evil as well. At some point, he fathered a son who went by the name of Vox with the two being members of the Weaponers though he showed nothing but cruelty to his son who treated him as if he were a god. During this time, Thalon hatched upon a brilliant plan to bring about his ascension to dominance which involved the capture of the energy based being known as Wildfire of the Legion of Superheroes that existed in the Positive Matter Universe. Due to his energy based nature, his powers shined like a beacon to Thalon who stretched whatever meager resources were available to the Weaponers of Qward in order to harness them. This plan ultimately involved him reaching the leadership of his people and betraying the Weaponers in his rise to power. He was ultimately successful and managed to imprison Wildfire on Qward where he created an elaborate device to leech the Legionnaire of his abilities in order to fuel the dying planet as well as empower Thalon with cosmic abilities. Upon the completion of this task, he took the name of Lord Thalon and catapulted himself to leadership of the Qwardian people by utilizing an ancient prophecy that spoke of the emergence of a being that would rebuild Qward as well as restore its people to their rightful place. Due to the dangers posed by his fellow Weaponers that allowed him to tame Wildfire, Lord Thalon used his new abilities to eliminate them in order to rectify the problem. Following the completion of that task, he began to style himself as a god and deity for the Qwardians and that he had waged a war against the infinite worlds. Claiming that he had always been a divine being, Thalon told his people that he had masked his nature in order to observe his species and learnt that they disgusted him for their weakness. He informed the Thunderers that once they were feared in both universe and were not little more than sewage. Despite this being the case, he claimed that he would use his godly power to refuel the planet and turn the Qwardians into a powerful army once more. Wildfire Upon returning to his fortress, he ordered his guards to take away his son as he was beginning to tire Lord Thalon. When the guard failed, Lord Thalon decided that he had forfeited his life and attempted to kill him when his powers were suddenly depleted. Hiding his weakness, he claimed that the guard was unworthy to die at his hands and told his other minions to kill the guard. Returning to his personal chambers, he told his guards that he was preparing to sacrifice his power in order to replenish the world and threatened a horrible death to anyone that disturbed him. As he entered the chamber, he went before the device that held the captive Wildfire and confessed his trickery to the Legionnaire that it was his power that actually fueled Qward now. Furthermore, his power was the one that gave him the abilities of a god and fulfilled the prophecy of the Qwardians who he debased as witless savages. In addition, he confessed that whilst he was not really a god - it was important that his brethren believed he was such a divine being. Whilst he entered into the battery, he began to empower himself with the captive Legionnaires power once more. The process of empowering himself was interrupted by his son Vox and in his anger, Lord Thalon prepared to kill his own child by throwing him into the great energies of the battery that Wildfire generated. This was because the Qwardian believed his son to had seen too much and that he needed to protect his secrets. He told Vox not to despair as he would grow a new offspring from his cells upon his sons demise. In those moments, Vox managed to utter out the words that they were under attack to which Lord Thalon believed it to be a ruse by his son to allow him to survive. But Vox said that a god would know if he was lying to which his father allowed him to live - commenting that it was because he was a kind and loving deity. Emerging onto the battlefield, Lord Thalon used his abilities to easily defeat the Legion of Superheroes that had arrived on Qward for their comrade Wildfire. He then commanded his guards to take the defeated heroes away but felt that they had disappointed him with their failure in subduing the Legionnaires thus he terminated their existence. Afterwards, he turned his attention on slaying the unconscious Legionnaires but was interrupted by Karate Kid who battled Lord Thalon. Though he managed to defeat his opponent, the battle was lost when his own son learnt the truth about his fathers power and thus destroyed the battery imprisoning Wildfire. In his desperation to win, Lord Thalon turned his empowered energy blasts against Wildfire who shrugged them off as they were his own energy and wounded the Qwardian greatly with a retaliatory strike which left his armor burning. In this weakened state, Vox emerged and turned against his father with Thalon demanding his son to answer him. However, Vox simply killed Thalon and spat at his dead ruined body whereupon he allowed the Legionnaires to return to the Positive Matter Universe. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Blasts' : Lord Thalon was empowered by the abilities of the captured Legionnaire known as Wildfire who was contained in a Power Battery-like device which siphoned his energies. These energies were used to power the Qwardian who was capable of firing powerful energy blasts from his hands that could disintegrate his foes though at times his abilities weakened which necessitated in him returning to the battery in order to steal more energy from the Legionnaire. Notes *Due to the reboot in the Legion of Superheroes continuity, Lord Thalon and the Qward of the 31st Century may no longer exist in current continuity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains Category:Qwardians